A Visit into a House of Three
by aza004
Summary: [slight AU feel]Set 10 years after GE Burst. Just a friendly visit of an Orange-haired God Eater to a married couple's house. Somewhat Kota-centric. - Oneshot -


****[I felt like publishing in one early, rainy due to a typhoon morning.]****

* * *

**a/n: Yallo~. Back with another fic. I didn't pry too much on details since it's been a while since I last wrote, and I couldn't really recall much after I finished GE Burst months ago, GE2 is out of the question since I don't feel like playing it as of now.**

**Kota, Alisa, and Raiga[my OC from GE Burst..Hairstyle: 17, Haircolor: 11, Face: 1] are playing around the age of 25 to 26 so, kindly imagine them being older. As much as I want to include some OCxAlisa fluff/moments in here, it's kinda not applicable since this is a bit Kota-centric. Still hope you guys enjoy though~.. :D**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own God Eater. With the exception of Raiga and Aria Tadashi.**

* * *

**Rated T for Kota's _'slightly' _polluted mind.. :D**

* * *

Two pairs of sky-blue eyes met his brown ones the moment the door slid open. Kota couldn't help his grin getting wider every second as he looked at the father and child.

"Yoh." he greeted with a mock salute.

"What?" his blue haired, former leader raised a brow at him. "Missed me already? Sorry dude, I'm on off right now." faking a disappointed sigh, with Kota's smile dropping at the same time. "But, don't worry." Raiga looked at him in the eye. "Promise I'll make it up to you once I get back at The Den." he donned a sad smile.

"Eww. Quit it, man." playfully bumping his fist on his cheek with small laugh. "You sure about making jokes like that in front of her?" carefully eyeing the infant in Raiga's arms.

"I think one wouldn't hurt." the blue haired God Eater shrugged, noticing how Kota leaned in for a bit and narrowed his eyes on his offspring.

Still not laying his eyes off from the child, Kota decided to take a closer look. A baby blue dress with a matching colored bow securing the half ponytail styled silver locks. Sure, the first actual meeting that he had with his Godchild is when she was barely a month old. There were always pictures, they help him on keeping up. Seeing the child's features in person, hair color, skin-tone, the angular nose heck, even the shape of the child's lips..everything! All of it proved that the child didn't resemble Raiga even for a teeny-tiny bit! The only momento that his Godchild got from his friend is the color or her irises..a shade of blue.

* * *

"Damn." Kota breathed as he stood straight. _'She looks like a clone.' _he thought as he let out a chuckle.

"Come on Ia, look." Raiga cooed at the child playfully, taking a hold of one of her tiny hands and shook it to make it seems that she's waving. "It's uncle Kota, say hello." Aria or 'Ia' as what they call her, kept on a neutral face as her doe like eyes stared at Kota. After a few blinks, she looked away and wrapped her small arms around her father's neck.

"Mama." the child whimpered as she huddled closer to Raiga.

"Shy-type eh?" Kota raised a brow while Raiga soothes Ia by gently rubbing the child's back. Kota somehow expected this, to be frank, this is his first visit after almost a year. With him missing the child's first birthday due to being on duty in field work two weeks ago was the main reason he paid a visit today at the Tadashi household.

"Yeah. Not really good with new people." the blue haired male laugh. "Did almost the same thing when she first met So-" sighing as the arms around his neck tightens. "Mama's gonna be back after a while, okay?" he continues to calm the child. "Oh, yeah." turning to Kota with an apologetic expression. "Come in. Really nice of you to drop by." Raiga gestured his best friend inside.

Upon hearing all his friend's stories..he came up with the impression that Ia's a type that doesn't give her parents a headache. Unlike Ren, Lindow and Sakuya's. Kota can still perfectly remember how the red-eyed toddler kept running and jumping almost everywhere the moment he set foot in the Den. What a sight that was for them, Lindow chasing him everywhere, Sakuya not even lending her husband a hand partly because 'It's Lindow who brought him over.', and Soma's irritated look when the boy started clinging to him like a Koala in a eucalyptus tree.

_'Ia took after Alisa not just by looks.' _is what Raiga says..he just find it difficult to accept that if what Raiga says is true, yeah, he won't deny that Ia's the spitting image Alisa. He'll just wish his friend good luck when the girl reaches her teens. But on how Ia would take a peek over her father's shoulder to look at him as he follows behind, how she hid when he gave a smile towards the child and then takes a peek at him again. He finds it hard to believe that the stern and proud God Eater from Russia once acted like this in some point of her life. Because for him..

The child is.. _Too. Freaking. Adorable._

"You spend the days off with your mom and sister, _always._ What made you break the habit?" Raiga questions Kota without looking back, preoccupied with placing Ia in the play pen designated on the living room.

"Mhm." responding with a nod as his eyes wandered around the place. It was still the same, simple house as he could remember. It's bigger than his place on the Ghetto, still, for a family of three, its nice and even big enough to have five to six person in case Raiga and Alisa decides to expand their numbers. "Just decided to wander about since I have a decent number of spare time." the moment his eyes laid on the different stuffed dolls on the living room and Ia's play pen with ones resembling different animals in different colors, some even resemble aragami in 'cute versions', Kota couldn't help but laugh. "That sewing habit of yours is the one hard to break I see."

"What?" Raiga pouted. "They like it anyway." placing one of the stuffed rabbit in Ia's outstretched arms, which she hugged dearly as the child sat beside all of the other handmade stuffed dolls. "Want something to eat?" Raiga looked back at Kota.

"I-" placing a hand on his rumbling stomach, Kota laughed. "Sure, earlier's ration was obviously not enough for me."

"Wait here okay?" Raiga started addressing his child. "We'll be back after Uncle Kota eats." placing a kiss on the child's forehead, making her giggle.

* * *

"Man, yours really taste much better than the ones serve on the mess hall." the orange haired God Eater leaned his back on the chair. "Also, a pretty refreshing view having to witness you wearing a pink apron Raiga." smiling at the mentioned God Eater who decided to take the spot across him.

"Thanks." almost imitating Kota's posture. "I see you still enjoy making fun of me Kota." Raiga stated in a flat tone.

"We rarely had times like these." Kota replied with a chuckle. "Spending time as friends. Not as a Leader and a Subordinate, nor as fellow God Eaters, just the Fujiki Kota and Tadashi Raiga who met and became friends ten years ago."

"That's so romantic." he stated flatly.

"I know, I always hated it when I think about you choosing Alisa over me." sighing pitifully. "To think that you've always known how I felt about you. Still.." Kota directed his gaze to Raiga's eyes, only having the two of them burst out of laughter a few seconds after.

Raiga was the first one to stop. "Ten years huh?" wiping the tears that escaped from his eyes out of all the laughter. "Yeah, time sure does fly. But you're still the same Kota that I've met."

"I can't agree with that. I'm all mature and grown up now FYI." Kota followed after catching his breath. "But I think that it's much more peaceful now, unlike how we started."

"_Much, _got your point in there." sighing contently, the blue haired male continued. "If Fernrir's progress succeeds in reducing the aragami's number close to none, I wouldn't have to worry about the future."

"Says someone who's not into fieldwork for almost a year now." Kota scoffed. "You're in charge of choosing applicants and new member initiations while I took quite a big part on the slaying job! And that's not easy you know!" throwing both hands in the air.

Shrugging "I have high standards on choosing, shame you." Raiga stated with a chuckle. "Making sure that before an armlet's embedded to their wrist, they'll be ready for anything. Wouldn't want a young life be wasted you know? You're doing a great job on your end, _Leader._" he smirked at his orange haired friend who's now slumping while his elbows rests in the dining table.

"Told you, I have a good role-model that I look up to." Kota smiled back. "Still, I miss the old days working with you and Alisa though. Not that I'm complaining that you both decided to be away from the field. You have that cutie patootie to take care of." laughing a bit upon realizing the term he just used. "Ia seems to be..quiet and well behaved I see."

Raiga nodded as a response. "Yeah, but we had no choice but to place a fence around her pen especially now that she started walking. Ia had this weird tendency to hide and curl up in a corner when she doesn't want to be attended to." laughing dryly. "I still wonder where she got that from."

"By the way.." Kota trailed off, a grin slowly forming at his features as his mind worked. Wanting to mess with his former leader for a bit he continued. "You and Alisa, been married for three years now right?"

"Yeah." Raiga wondered where this is going.

"I never got the chance to ask you this but.." his grin turned into a malicious one. "How was Alisa?"

"H-how was what now?!" the blue haired male raised a questioning brow. Inwardly, he already knew that he's not gonna like this.

"Come on, Raiga. I shared my books with you in the old days." using his palms as support, Kota leaned closer to his friend. "Tell me. How was she?" how he wanted to laugh when he saw Raiga's face flushing.

"I'm not gonna tell you." Raiga muttered back. "A-Alisa'll kill me if she finds out we're having a conversation like this!" shaking his head for emphasis.

"Then you'll have to double the effort for her not to find out, even when using Resonance." the mischievous glint in Kota's eyes not faltering at the passing seconds. "Dude, we lessen conversations like these ever since you started going out with Alisa. Nothing wrong with a little man talk again this time right? Besides, the two of you waited until marriage before stepping on the stage of adulthood." still has no intention of dropping the topic. "I bet on the night of your honeymoon you banged her for hours upto the point that you can't even lift a finger."

"Still not answering that." the questioned male faced away.

"Don't tell me? You're the one who is.." dramatically gasping. "_Underneath?_"

"Excuse me?!" blue eyes glared at Kota's figure.

_'Man pride kicking in.'_ Kota mentally snickered. "I just want some enlightment dude. I'm itching for some details. Now. Tell. Me." he demanded.

After the glaring contest that the two of them had, the one with the pale blue locks was the first to give in.

"Fine." Raiga grumbled as he rubs his temples. "But do thank me if one day, she'll barge at you and kill you on the spot." letting out a weary sigh. "S-she's..kinda-" he started blushing again, this time out of embarrassment. Felling his friend's hoping stare, he started fidgeting.

"I'm waiting." dark brown eyes narrowed at him.

"S-she's not the s-screaming type like the ones that w-we used to read okay?!" Raiga almost sounded like he squeaked.

"So? Alisa's the type that's into soft moans, gasps and yelps ehh?" Kota stated after a few seconds of silence.

Planting his blushing face on one of his palms after seeing the delighted expression in Kota's face. "I'll be watching Ia now." standing up with another sigh, not even bothering that Kota's just behind his tail.

* * *

Sitting comfortably on the couch, an amused smile couldn't help to form on Kota's lips watching the father and daughter enjoy themselves on the carpeted floor. How Raiga would converse with Ia using a sweet tone as the child in his arms babble or laugh as a response, even spoke few simple words that sometimes come out as a gibber from Ia's mouth.

Now, did Kota feel any pang of jealousy upon the sight? If he'll answer the question on the spot..yes, but only a little bit. Heck, half- no, most members of his former team already settled down. Him being tied together with Soma? Kota sometimes joke about that but, eww. No. Way. In. Hell. He's a straight man! Of course he dreamed of settling down and having his own family like Lindow and Raiga did. But each and everytime he thinks about it, he'll shrug it off. _'It's not yet his time.'_ that's what he tells himself. When? He's really not bothering to rush things, but he is willing to wait for this kind of point in life to be bestowed upon him.

"Kota? Mind if you keep an eye out for Ia?" the blue haired God Eater pointed a finger on his ringing cell. "It wouldn't be that long, I hope." smiling apologetically.

With a wave of his hand "Not at all buddy, take your time."

"Thanks." Raiga gave his daughter a small pat before standing up.

It did not miss Kota's eyes when his friend flinched the moment Ia displayed a puppy-eyed look towards him, giving a signal to her father not to leave her behind. Though it seems that Raiga didn't intend to spoil the child too much, smiling towards the child as he gave a small wave before walking out of the room, completely leaving Ia sitting on the carpeted floor as she clutched one of the stuffed rabbits.

Being alone with a one year old infant, what would Kota Fujiki do? Seeing how the silver haired child reacted when she saw him in the doorstep, he can't be too brash and just scoop her up to get the child to familiarize with him. No, probably the worst idea right now. Kota decided to go with a slower approach then.

* * *

"Aria?" addressing the child with her name.

Ia met his gaze, tilting her head for a bit innocently. Kota stared back, ignoring the chill that ran down his spine when he realized that the child's stare felt a bit nostalgic. Even though the expression in the eyes this time were a bit different, how the pair of eyes look at him with an observing stare, it felt like he is being depicted by his inner soul. Blinking, he saw a shade of blue instead of the amethyst shade that once looked at him- correction, all of them the same way a decade back. "You're really Alisa's, no doubt." Kota whispered at himself with a smile.

Leaning at the same time reaching his arms out to the child "Come on." speaking with a soft tone before Kota clapped. "Uncle Kota's not gonna bite Ia, c'mere." his fingers wiggle in a bit as Ia still looks at him curiously.

Said child blinked, still eyeing him carefully as she sets the stuffed rabbit on the floor. Kota's grin couldn't get wider as Ia starts crawling, although hesitantly toward his direction. "That's it, just a bit more." he encouraged. He felt disappointed when Ia stopped and decided to return on a sitting position when she was half a feet away from his grasp.

Tilting her head a bit "Up.." the child spoke as it reach out its arms.

Kota raised a brow on Ia's words. Watching the child stretched her arms some more while grasping the air gave him the hint. Removing himself from the sofa, he kneeled and secured his grip under Ia's arms. Never that he held someone this small and fragile, Kota gently lift the child into the air. Claiming his spot in the sofa, he sets Ia comfortably on his lap. "That..wasn't so bad wasn't it?" slowly mimicking the smile forming on the child's face.

"Look at you." he spoke as childish as possible. "Last time Uncle saw you, you were still so small." puckering his lips in a comical way.

"A-at." Ia letting out a small whimper leaning her head closer to the male.

"At?" Kota questioned. Curious on how Ia took a hold on one of his fingers and tries to lift his hand in level to her head. He kinda felt like he was talking to Shio again. "Pat?" he asked, the palm of his hand landing on the bob of silver hair. "You wanna pat in the head?" deciding on giving her a light one.

"Att." Ia lets out a giggle before urging him to repeat his earlier action.

"Not scared of Uncle Kota now aren't we?" Kota cooed as he continuously pet the child's head.

Ia backed away, her blue orbs looking directly at the male. How her lips form a small pout and eyebrows knitting for a bit as she seems to try figure something out. Clutching his shirt's sleeve she spoke "Tta?" tilting her head as if she's asking Kota a question.

Was it another gesture that she wants? The question rang on Kota's head. Either way, he is certain that it sounded awfully like the last syllable of his name. "Yes Ia?" attempting to elaborate what the child meant.

"Tta." there's the word from Ia again. Her expression turning into a bit of a scowl seeing Kota's bewildered look.

"Err.." Kota hates to admit, his mind's completely shut off right now. How will he even respond when he doesn't have any single idea what Ia meant? Panic starts to rise when the child looks down and gave a small grumble, he could feel the fabric of his shirt being gripped as tight as Ia's small hand could. "No no, don't be mad." he whined. "Ia's not being ignored. Uncle just needs time to understand unlike your Mama and Dada, I'm not as bright as them in the first place." placing a hand on the child's head for another patting session. "Forgive Uncle Kota okay?" cracking a smile seeing Ia's face lit up.

"Ota?" using a questioning tone, Ia hopes that this time it'll be answered.

"Ohh." finally coming to realization. "You're trying to ask if you got Uncle's name right?" flashing a wide grin at the child as he held Ia closer, making her laugh in the process.

"Ota." she said between her laughs, snuggling playfully in Kota's chest.

"Yes, got it little one." fully understanding the child's incapability of pronouncing some of the sounds as of now. "Who's a smart little girl?" Kota restrained himself not to give the child a crushing hug. Finding a ticklish spot when he ran his hands on Ia's side, making her burst into a fit of laughter that rang across the room.

* * *

"Quite enjoying your time I see." said a familiar voice.

With a smile never dropping, Kota turned to the direction of the voice. Finding none other than Alisa Ilinichina[formerly Amiella] Tadashi herself. "Yoh." he said at the approaching female.

"Likewise." the half smile she wore a while ago turned into a small cackle seeing how Kota struggled to keep the squirming child in his arms.

"Mama!" Ia happily screamed. Reaching her arm out to Alisa while the other was preoccupied of pushing herself away from Kota.

Seeing how Alisa gestured him to place the child down, Kota carefully set Ia standing on her feet. Giggling, Ia practically waddle as fast as her legs and sense of balance could the moment Kota had his grip off from her.

"Mama missed you too." Alisa picked up her child who's devastatingly begging for her attention. Wincing when Ia tightens her arm on her neck. "Ia, no neck crushing." Alisa smiled for a bit as her child buried its face on the crook of her neck. "Mama." Ia murmured with a smile of her own.

"As much as Mama wants to cuddle, Ia needs to take her nap." tucking some stray locks behind the child's ear. Looking over her shoulder, Alisa called "Raiga."

"Coming." a faint voice replied.

"Do _not _give me that look Kota." amethyst eyes glared at the grinning Kota.

"What? I find it amusing." Kota shrugged with a laugh.

"Yes, yes?" one panting Raiga stumbled and stood beside his wife. "You called dear?"

"Your turn." Alisa smiled sweetly, passing the child over to the male.

"Sorry pal." Raiga gave a small apologetic smile to Kota, said male gave a thumbs up for a response.

"Don't cry Ia." Alisa gave the child a kiss in the cheek when she starts whining out of protest in her father's arms. "Mama will play with you later okay?" gently wiping the tear that made its way on Ia's cheek. She gave a small wave to Ia when Raiga started walking out of the room.

"Really nice for you to drop by for once Kota." turning her attention on her fellow God Eater. "Although I did hurry and went back as fast as I can when Hibari told me that you'll be here since you had the scarce of having a week off." she sighed. "At least I know who to blame if ever Ia starts to speak _incoherently_."

"Hey!" Kota exclaimed. "I'm not that bad when we were teaching Shio!"

"Right." Alisa rolled her eyes playfully before chuckling lightly. "Want something to drink?"

"Nah." Kota shook his head. "Raiga already fed me a while ago so, no need." he smiled while patting the vacant spot on the couch.

* * *

"Thanks." making herself comfortable as she sat and leans her back. "No mother and younger sister eagerly waiting for you today?" Alisa asked, turning her head a bit to give Kota a glance.

"They can wait." he shrugged. "I thought it was your off today?" Kota directed a question.

"Just went to send Raiga's report that he forgot to turn in last night. I also had to pick up Ia's shot." Alisa sighed as she removed her signature cap.

"Shot?" Kota raised a questioning brow. His curious look suddenly, being replaced with a sadden one. "Ohh."

"What's with that look Kota?" Alisa chuckled. "It's just like Ren's condition that needs a dose of bias factor. Ia still came from beings that bore oracle cells, it's natural that she'll be the same." her eyes finding the red and black contraption on her wrist. "At least.." giving a small smile of her own. "She don't need to experience the pain of having an armlet just to neutralize the oracle cells inside her. Don't you agree?"

"Yeah." he gave a nod. "Still.." trailing off for a bit. "Haven't you two thought that sh-" he cut off when Alisa held up a finger.

"She'll forced to have an armlet and became one of us?" the Russian God Eater continued. "Yeah, came into my mind once. Actually, been thinking about other things worst than that."

"You just shook the thought off?" Kota stopped his jaw from dropping when Alisa gave a curt nod.

"Something along those lines." she shrugged. "Raiga and I already know what could happen the moment we discovered I was expecting. _'Don't dwell on the past, be prepared for the worst that could happen, but appreciate and enjoy what it is today.'_ that's what he told me once. Being implied up till now." giving him a half smile.

"Sounded so like Raiga alright." Kota let out a small laugh. "But.." he frowned when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. "One moment." he excused himself before fishing out the device.

"Your sister I guess?" Alisa made more like a statement rather than a question.

"Yeah." the orange haired God Eater sighed. "Hurrying me up so that the two of us to set a trip somewhere even just for a day or two." lips forming a small smile, Kota looked at Alisa with pleading eyes.

With a twitch of an eyebrow the Russian sighed "You consider infiltrating somebody else's house for a few days as a trip?"

"At least we're not on our place right?" he pouted.

"Your mother?" she inquired.

"No biggie, this is probably much favorable for her since we won't be somewhere far. I also want to at least familiarize myself with Ia, she's my godchild after all." he added.

"If she's fine and do not find your idea boring and you do not mind sharing a room with your own sister, then.." Alisa sighed out if defeat. "Fine, I'll prepare the guest room."

"Really?" his eyes widen. "How 'bout Raiga? Don't he need to have a word about this?"

"His answer will be the same as mine for sure. Please, we've known each other and been friends for years Kota, it's not like we're strangers." she smiled.

"Sweet!" Kota pumped a fist in the air, quickly snapping his head to Alisa's direction. "Oh, no need to worry about my sister though. She's good with handling kids than I am. While we do baby sitting for a bit, you lovebirds can be busy making me a mini purple eyed Raiga. How's that sound?" only to see the blush creeping up to Alisa's cheek.

Ignoring the blush and facepalming "If you want a child that much then find a woman to settle down with." Alisa grumbled.

Giving her a playful smack in the arm "Oh, come on, we probably wouldn't notice. It's not like you make a lot of noise in bed right?" he couldn't help but laugh when Alisa's eyes widens at disbelief.

Laughing dryly "You really are the most lecherous person I have ever known, next to you is of course, Lindow." Alisa rubs the arm that Kota hit.

"Upupup!" Kota protested. "Correction, I'm just curious, not lecherous." he frowned once again when the phone starts vibrating for the second time.

"Right." she said sarcastically before standing up. "Run along now, I'll tell Raiga about this. Just don't forget to lock the door when you leave. See you in a while then." Alisa waved as she walks away.

"Yes ma'am!" doing a mock salute. Jumping out of his seat a moment after.

* * *

Doing as what he was told, Kota really couldn't help himself to let out a small laugh as he made his way home. Thinking how it's been a while since the former 'kids' from the 1st Unit spent their time together. He became preoccupied being a Unit Leader up till now while Raiga and Alisa gave more priority on starting a family. Truth be told, the reason he quite never bothered dropping by on their place is first, they still see each other from time to time in the Den. Second, he don't want to feel that he's out of place like someone who was just forced to be in a picture. The two whom he was closest to were married, had a child, of course he wouldn't really know what kind of life they had right now outside. It's not like before that it's just the three of them enjoying and having some care-free moments when given the luxury to. He doesn't want to feel like some sort of third wheel between the two especially that Aria's now in the picture.

Never did Kota imagined that a simple intrusion on the household could break and crumble the insecurities that he had on the back of his mind. Still giving him the warm welcome like they always did..even if sometimes, Alisa doesn't sound like his presence is appreciated. It gave him the assurance that he, Raiga and Alisa were still the same teenagers a decade ago that fought, covered each other's backs, became companions and formed a bond as if they were close of being family. That will probably never change no matter how many years will go by. That's how far Kota knew.

* * *

_=-owari-=_

* * *

**I do like Kota though, he just left some kind of weird impression to me.. X3**

* * *

**a/n:I don't know if normal a 1 year old act likes that?..meh, I dunno..m****y idea for Aria actually came from the first GE fic that I wrote[still not uploaded due to the lack of having a title]. Gomen for the closure though, my grammar and writing is still off as always when doing a 3rd person POV and I'm too lazy as of now to edit the last part. To think that this was supposed to be just a drabble around 1k words but ended up more than 4k words that took me 2 weeks to finish due to little spare time and distractions.**

**Another thing, just want to share this..one of the tracks in the GE soundtrack[disc2] is a mini drama wherein Dr. Sakaki assigned Kota and Alisa to teach Shio words. Though I was only able to get a gist on what they were talking about on that 18min. track..Kota just had to do/say something stupid that left me holding my laughter in order for the people in the house not to raise a brow at me for laughing by myself.**

**Anyhow, till next time~.. (≧∇≦)/ ..[I hope.]**

_**_aza**_


End file.
